


We Could Do The Tango

by amathela



Category: Arrested Development
Genre: F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-19
Updated: 2007-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, it's about saying goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Could Do The Tango

**Author's Note:**

> Set pre-series.

"You're getting married tomorrow."

It's almost a question; after a minute, reluctantly, Michael looks up.

"Yep."

"You're missing your bachelor party."

Michael shrugs. "It's not really my party. I think Gob just sees it as an excuse to hire a bunch of strippers on company money."

Lindsay almost laughs. "Isn't that what a bachelor party is supposed to be?"

He gets up from the bed, awkwardly; she shuts the door behind her.

"It's supposed to be about saying goodbye."

It only takes him a few steps to reach her; before Lindsay knows it, his hands are in her hair, his body pressed against her, his lips brushing hers.

In the second it takes her to react, she expects him to move, to leave, to stop. In her mind's eye, she sees him step back, hears him apologise, say he never meant it; she wishes him luck, and he nods silently, and she leaves the door ajar as she goes back to her old room. Only, when she kisses him back, parting her lips slightly as she moves into him, he's still kissing her, and when his tongue meets hers his hands tighten, and she reaches for the buttons on his shirt.

She thinks she hears his breath catch as she pushes his shirt over his shoulders, and somehow his hands find their own way down to her top, sliding against her stomach, and she pulls away from him only long enough to pull it over her head before she's pressed against him again, her hands on his back while his flick at the hem of her skirt, skitting across her thigh to the edge of her underwear. He pulls back; his lips are red, his cheeks flushed, and she thinks, _I did that._ His other hand reaches up to tug at her underwear, and she steps out of them a moment before he pulls her towards him, hand fumbling at his fly, and she helps him out as he pushes her back up against the wall.

She lets out a gasp as he enters her, jerkily; runs her hands through his hair as she leans her head back against the wall. His lips are on her throat as he moves, breathing heavily, and Lindsay doesn't know whether to laugh or cry or scream as she comes, moments before him.

They stand there for a few seconds; long enough to catch their breath. Not long enough to change what comes after.

She's surprised when he kisses her - soft, almost brotherly, on the lips. She smiles, and he smiles back, and she bites back a crude remark about how he got his bachelor party anyway.

She slips her clothes back on, and they don't speak as she opens the door; there's really nothing left to say. At least, not in any way that she can say it.


End file.
